Ron est mort
by Niea-chan
Summary: Et oui, et si Ron était mort ? [Fic stupide, supra baka, avec un poil de Yaoi dedans][en cours, éternellement en cours]
1. Ron est mort

Ron est mort

Auteur : Niea

Source : HP, pour être originale

Genre : Indéfinissable.

Couples : Euh, suggérés, peut être, pour certains … rien de bien méchant, mais sans doute du Yaoi, pour rester fidèle à mes habitudes.

Disclaimer : Toujours le même, se référer aux autres fics pour davantage de détails.

Commentaires : Alors, alors … Huhuhuhu. Dans ma terrible flemme, mais surtout, surtout, en pleine période de revisions (je sais, pas bien), je squatte le mastodonte et m'aperçois que Vixen Rouge, ami na moi qui publie aussi sur ce site, a réalisé une bêtise dont on avait parlé au bahut avec des potes : écrire une fic sur la mort de Ron, sujet, ma foi, assez intéressant. Alors, décidant de faire fi des mes études pour ce soir (naaaon, mathématiques, vous n'aurez pas raison de moi ce soir !), "ça" est né ! Strangeou, toi qui a eu cette idée, merveilleuse, cette fic je te dédicace !

PS : Fans de Ron, s'abstenir.

PPS : Allez lire la version de Vixen Rouge, j'ai publié la mienne sous le même nom.

Ron est mort

("Ô joie, Ô bonheur")

Ce matin là, Harry se sentit différent au réveil. Différent des autres matins qu'il avait vécu depuis tant d'années à Poudlard. Mais, différent en quoi, il n'en savait trop rien.

Pourtant, il n'avait rien bu la veille, avait même évité le petit paquet de substances illicites cachées dans un de ses tiroirs. Il serait bien allé se rouler un petit pèt' avec Severus, mais celui-ci avait gracieusement refoulé ses avances sous prétexte qu'il avait des copies à corriger ! Et pourquoi pas ses cours du lendemain à préparer, pendant qu'il y était !

Bref, la veille, Harry était allé se coucher plutôt énervé, mais clean. Il avait lu pendant une heure, peut être deux, puis s'était endormi sur son livre, vers 2 heures du matin.

Et là, il se réveillait avec moult difficultés, la bouche pâteuse, et la tête encore au pays des rêves. Il était d'ailleurs déjà prêt à se rendormir, mais, quelque chose, son instinct , le poussa à sortir de son lit. Un peu vacillant, il écarta le rideau de son lit à baldaquin, et enfila ses chaussons. Cette impression bizarre ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

Que s'était il donc passé cette nuit ? Severus était il entré par effraction dans le dortoir des Gryffondors pour lui rendre une petite visite nocturne ? Non, le Professeur, bien qu'un peu sadique sur les bords, le préférait parfaitement éveillé lors de leurs ébats amoureux, afin de profiter entièrement de son jeune amant.

Draco Malfoy, alors ? Celui-ci était peut être venu se venger de la Bombabouse qu'il avait fait explosé dans son assiette, deux jours auparavant. Non, pas lui non plus, sinon il ne serait sans doute pas parvenu à bouger un orteil.

Lord Voldemort, alors ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, toujours aussi rancunier, avait envoyé son morpion de serviteur à tête de rat, ou encore son ver de terre, dans l'espoir de terrasser son plus tenace adversaire. Non plus, cette idée lui paraissait franchement la moins envisageable de toutes.

Mais qui, alors ? … Ou quoi ?

Harry frotta ses yeux encore collés par le sommeil, et bailla profondément. Il ne parvenait décidément pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait bien pu troubler son sommeil de la sorte. Il n'avait pas non plus souvenir d'un quelconque rêve, qui aurait pu le mettre sur une éventuelle piste.

Il se tourna vers le lit de Ron, notant que celui-ci était déserté de son habituel occupant. Bizarre autant qu'étrange, son compagnon de chambre était toujours levé après lui. Il haussa les épaules, et, tout en marmonnant des propos incohérents, tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une bonne douche le remit un peu sur pied, sans pour autant lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Il se rendit seul à la Grande Salle, s'installa à un coin désert de la table de sa maison et petit déjeuna, tout en jetant des regards meurtriers au Maître de Potions. Celui-ci évita d'ailleurs de le regarder pendant toute la durée du repas.

Harry quitta la Salle, ayant toujours pour seule compagnie son humble personne, et erra dans les couloirs. Il n'avait vu ni Ron, ni Hermione, ce matin. Ou tout le monde se cachait il donc ? Avait il encore fait une bêtise qui risquait de lui attirer les foudres d'un Professeur, ou d'un Lord des ténèbres déjanté ? Non, pas qu'il se souvienne. Il avait déjà assez à faire comme ça avec ses examens qui approchaient, et son amant qui trouvait les plus bas et plus vils prétextes pour ne pas le voir.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant l'échelle qui menait au grenier de la vieille Trelawney et de sa boule de cristal. Comment diable avait il pu arriver jusque ici sans même le réaliser ? La trappe était ouverte, alors notre courageux héros grimpa, sans se soucier de tous les malheurs qui pouvaient l'attendre quelques mètres plus haut.

Qui sait, peut être que la vieille fofolle allait elle de nouveau entrer en transe et pouvoir lui en apprendre plus sur son ennemi de toujours ? Peut être allait elle lui donner quelques gâteaux truffés de mort aux rats, car en fait, elle aussi est à la solde de Lord Voldemort et est prête à tout pour se débarrasser de lui ? Peut être allait elle l'envoyer paître car elle ne voulait pas voir de morveux avant l'heure des cours, ce qui est tout à fait concevable.

Mais non, car Trelawney n'était même pas dans son antichambre des enfers. Saperlipopette ! Tout le monde avait disparu, ce matin là ! Plus que curieux, Harry pénétra alors dans la chaleur étouffante du grenier, où l'odeur d'encens paraissait persister même en l'absence de bâtonnets. Le silence le plus totale, hormis un petit "ploc … ploc … ploc …" lointain.

Harry frissonna. Cette pièce lui rappelait bien de mauvais souvenirs. Il avança à tâtons, tachant de ne pas faire trop de bruit au cas où la propriétaire des lieux se trouvait dans les parages. Le "ploc … ploc …" poursuivait son entêtante psalmodie. D'ailleurs, d'où pouvait bien parvenir ce bruit ? Des environs, c'était certain …

Harry observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pas d'ici. Mais le bruit était très proche. Il remarqua alors une porte entrouverte. Peut être celle-ci menait aux appartements de la pseudo-voyante ? Avec un ricanement bête, il s'en approcha. Il avait été terriblement surpris la première fois qu'il avait pénétré ceux de Severus, se trouvant alors face à un foutoir qu'il n'aurait jamais pu seulement imaginer. L'homme n'avait pas paru s'en alarmer plus que ça, et s'était empressé de le guider jusque sa chambre à coucher, pour lui faire découvrir le reste du propriétaire. Par contre, de ce côté-là, il n'avait absolument pas été déçu. Mais il se rappela alors la réaction de son amant, la veille, après son invitation pour une petite partie de jambe en l'air, et se renfrogna.

Il poussa doucement la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable. Le bruit insolite qu'il avait entendu en entrant semblait également s'être rapproché. Il retint son souffle.

Et failli s'étrangler en apercevant la scène qui s'offrait à son regard.

Sur le plancher, tout les deux nus, se tenaient la vieille Trelawney et Rusard, endormis l'un dans les bras de l'autre. A dire vrai, ils étaient encore pires en tenue d'Adam et Eve qu'habillés, et Harry se dit qu'il allait probablement s'en souvenir jusque ses derniers jours.

Mais le bruit, le "ploc, ploc, ploc", ne venait pas d'eux. Non, il venait de plus haut. Alors Harry leva le regard vers le mur.

Et le spectacle lui fut presque aussi insupportable que celui des deux amants allongés sur le parquet.

Cloué sur le mur, les quatre membres écartés selon une croix, Ron gisait, la tête pendante. Lui aussi était nu, et, apparemment, ses viscères éparses avaient servies au barbecue que les amoureux s'était offert pendant la nuit. D'où, cette odeur de cochon grillé.

Une grimace de dégoût déforma les lèvres roses et pulpeuses du Survivant, alors qu'il suivait du regard les restes disséminés dans toute la pièce, et dont je vous épargnerais les plus sordides détails. Mais, ce que Harry ignorait, c'est que le pire restait encore à venir.

En effet, une tête blanche et transparente traversa le plancher, juste à côté de l'affreux spectacle du rouquin crucifié. Mimi Geignarde, Mimi Chiottes comme le dit si gentiment mon paternel, la bouche en cœur, lui adressa un signe de la main. Et, à ses côtés, le fantôme de Ron apparut, les yeux hagards.

A la vue de Harry, planté bien fermement sur ses deux pieds, le fantôme lui adressa également un signe, l'air encore plus stupide que Mimi auparavant. Les beaux yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de terreur.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !"

Il s'enfuit en courant de la pièce.

Le cauchemar continuait.

FIN.

Mein Gott, que c'était stupide. Toutes mes plus plates excuses pour cette bêtise, mais il faut dire que j'étais assez tentée, Ron ayant un rôle de pot de fleur dans le livre, qui ne plus de foutoir qu'il n'en résout. Bref, si, éventuellement, les personnes qui liront cette fic lisent aussi "Poudlard Story", pas d'inquiétudes, je poursuis, mais je n'ai pas le temps de la taper, après le bac, je m'y mets ! Gamba ! J'essayerais de la corriger moi même, ou de demander à ma béta dès que j'aurai le temps !

Bises à tous, Niea.


	2. Le Petit Bonhomme Vert

Le petit bonhomme vert.

Auteur : Niea

Source : toujours la même, HP

Genre : stupide

Couples : pas de couple

Disclaimer : Pas de disclaimer. Si ? Bon, d'accord : Tout appartient, comme d'habitude, à Mme JRK.

Commentaire : No comment. Vraiment, no comment.

* * *

Enigme :

Le petit bonhomme vert disparût,

Le petit rouquin courut,

Puis mourût.

Pourquoi ?

* * *

Réponse et morale de l'énigme :

Même Ron aurait dû le savoir, il ne faut jamais traverser (passages cloutés y compris) quand le Magicobus est dans les parages.

Et on continue dans les idioties, veuillez ne pas faire attention à ma présence indigne, je ne fais que passer.


End file.
